A Duel of Skill, Skin and Skepticism
by DoomIsTheName
Summary: When Yugi challenges Kaiba to a private duel he proposes they raise the stakes. What does the new conditions lead to? (Prideshipping)


**DISCLAIMER** Yu-Gi-Oh and Characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi

AN: _This is a Prideshipping fanfic, so if you don't like, don't read. It's set in the manga continuity during the Battle City finals. Yami/Atem is referred to as Yugi in this fanfic unless indicated otherwise. _

_I'd like to thank Anonymous-Nerdling again for editing, and 768dragon for the encouragement and feedback they give me :)_

_Please enjoy and leave a review_

Yugi strode down the corridors of the Battleship which was almost silent, save for slight murmurs in the occupied rooms he walked past. Unlike him, his friends and the other contestants were remaining within their rooms, anxious in their awareness of the dark presence that now lurked amongst them.

It had only been a matter of hours into the tournament finals before two contestants were hospitalised and the known threat Marik Ishtar, suddenly became something far less anticipated and even more threatening than the vengeful teen. The dark Marik was a twisted evil that only the Spirit of the Millennium Ring could rival; and even then the Spirit that inhabited Ryou Bakura's body still attained a semblance of sanity. Nothing could be said of Dark Marik's mind.

Despite this, or maybe because of it, Yugi's thoughts were occupied elsewhere as he sauntered down the halls seeking a certain brunette's room. His host had been perplexed when he asked to take control of their body for a couple hours, it wasn't often that he would take over for anything besides duelling. Selfless as usual the other Yugi had consented to his request.

The spirit of the Puzzle wondered if his partner would have consented, if he had known the goal of his quest. He put such thoughts aside as he turned the corner, spotting the two KaibaCorp employees, who were standing by the door to the CEO's room.

Yugi smirked at the small measure of protection Kaiba was attempting, no doubt in his mind that if Yami Marik wanted to, he could dispatch the two guards easily to reach Kaiba with the Millennium Rod. Kaiba though, forever the sceptic, probably didn't recognise the Egyptian artefact as any kind of threat, Yugi reminded himself.

He approached the two employees lazily, recognising one as Isono, the man who refereed the duels, and they regarded him stiffly as he stopped in front of them.

"I'd like to see Kaiba," Yugi gestured at the door.

"Mr. Kaiba has requested to be left undisturbed until we arrive at the Tournaments next location," Isono replied, folding his arms across his chest.

Yugi began to insist, when the door suddenly opened revealing the tall brunette. He wasn't wearing his white coat, leaving him only in his black turtleneck and pants as well as the navy blue straps and silver armlets that adorned his limbs. His card locket rested on his chest a humble contrast to his proud figure. Yugi wasn't surprised by his convenient timing; he always seemed to be aware of Yugi's comings and goings.

"Come to congratulate me on my latest victory?" Kaiba asked with a self-satisfied smile, regarding the shorter boy with a gleam in his eye.

Yugi snorted as he walked passed him, while Kaiba gave his employees a dismissive gesture. Closing the door behind them, Kaiba returned to a table in the centre of the room where his deck was set out. Yugi inspected his living arrangements, It was similar to all the other guest rooms on the ship, except slightly more spacious and with more comfort designs.

"Did you just come in here to look around? Or did you actually want something?" Kaiba asked curtly as he began sorting through his cards.

Yugi pulled his deck out from his belt, holding it up for Kaiba to see, "I thought we could have a couple of practice duels," he told the CEO with a grin, placing his deck on the table as he sat across from the brunette. Step one of his plan.

"Why? Trying to figure out my strategy before we duel?" Kaiba's blue eyes sparkled with confidence.

"Please Kaiba," Yugi responded with a laugh, "I don't need to know your strategy, I could win a duel against you blindfolded."

Kaiba's face twisted into a scowl as he compiled his cards into one even stack, "You'll regret saying that, after I defeat you in the semi-finals."

"That's _if_ you defeat me, Kaiba."

Kaiba glared at him in annoyance but Yugi continued undeterred, "Anyway I came here to practice my skills against a formidable opponent, so unless you're not up for the challenge…"

"It's not much of challenge," Kaiba interrupted nose wrinkled in irritation, "But why don't you practice with one of your cheerleading squad? They seem more in your league," Kaiba gave him an amused smirk.

Yugi sat back in his seat staring at the ceiling, "Three reasons Kaiba, one; out of my friends only Joey really duels and I promised him we'd duel _in _the finals. Two; my other friends are taking care of the contestants who've been injured in _your_ tournament and three; out of all the duellists I've met, I respect your skills the most and think I can learn the most duelling you."

He let this sink in; watching Kaiba who appeared conflicted for several moments before gruffly muttering, "Fine."

Yugi's eyebrows rose in surprise, he'd expected Kaiba to be more difficult but then again when did he ever turn down a chance to duel Yugi? Tilting his head he smiled to himself. His plan would unfold easier than he thought.

"Good, I was thinking we could play duellist kingdom rules just so when we do duel in the semi-finals it will be fair, I also think we should remove our god cards for this duel."

"Afraid of my god card Yugi?" Kaiba asked smirking but he sifted through his deck to remove the god card as a sign of assent before passing Yugi his deck.

They both shuffled the other's deck thoroughly and then passed them back watching each other intently. Yugi brought a coin out of his pocket not taking his eyes off Kaiba, "Heads or Tails?"

"Heads."

The coin flipped, Yugi caught it deftly in one hand and smugly showed Kaiba it was tails, Yugi would go first, Kaiba simply '_hmphed_' in response.

They both drew five cards and took a moment to look at their hand; Yugi peered over his cards to watch the brunette, admiring the contour of his cheeks and his serious blue eyes. Not for the first time he felt an anticipatory flutter in his stomach as he prepared to duel his rival and although Kaiba always held a convincing façade of disinterest, Yugi knew he was just as excited to duel against him as he was.

None the less Yugi had to suppress his apprehension, if his plan was going to work.

Fortunately the precautions he had set were working and it wasn't hard to feign boredom. By playing the simpler Duellist Kingdom rules and with their god cards removed the duel had lost some of its edge. Even Kaiba seemed agitated with the game, the first turns passing quickly with no change in either of their life points and a lull in their usual banter.

They both had one monster on the field and one facedown card. Yugi had ended his battle phase without attacking, cautious of Kaiba's facedown card and anxious to not lose any points before the real game began.

Kaiba's lips were pursed as he deliberated over which cards to play next and Yugi took the opportunity to sigh in boredom. Kaiba's head shot up as soon as the muted breath left Yugi's mouth, blue eyes fixed into a furious stare.

"What?" his tone was dry and laced with irritation, and although it was only one simple word Yugi could hear Kaiba's whole meaning webbed within the question; _how dare you be bored! You're the one who suggested we do this!_

The spirit smiled sheepishly reclining in his seat, "I was just realising how used to all your duelling simulators I've become," he chuckled pleasantly before adding, "Duelling like this seems dull in comparison.

Kaiba watched him in consideration before musing aloud, "I think I have a spare duel disk back there somewhere," he gestured absently over his shoulder then moved forward in his seat to find them.

Before he could stand though, Yugi flashed him a wicked smile that made him pause.

"Actually," Yugi drawled, watched Kaiba with slanted eyes, "I thought we could just make this game more interesting."

One of Kaiba's eyebrows rose suspiciously, "What did you have in mind?"

"That depends, are you up for a challenge?" putting emphasis on the word 'challenge'.

Bristling, Kaiba scowled furiously, "Just spit it out Muto or I swear-"

Yugi laughed, taking in delight in Kaiba's response, but pressed on under his agitated gaze, "How about we raise the stakes?"

Kaiba snorted, "I should have counted you for the betting type," however his head was inclined in interest.

Yugi ignored the comment, instead leaning forward to rest his head in his hands. He watched Kaiba with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he said slowly but deliberately, "What if for every 250 life points you lose you have to remove a piece of clothing."

He let his words set in, gazing over Kaiba with interest. He'd set it up perfectly. Now Kaiba couldn't back down, unless he wanted to look cowardly in front of Yugi and both of them knew he wouldn't- _couldn't_ do that.

Kaiba sat there staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Suddenly his mouth twisted upwards into his trademark cocky smile and he adjusted himself in his seat, leaning forward slightly. His gaze lost its edge but his grin reflected Yugi's impish gaze as he replied haughtily, "If you're that eager to strip for me Yugi why waste time on the duel?"

A slight flush spread across Yugi's cheeks but he responded smoothly, "I believe it was your turn." _Either take the challenge, or don't. Just don't waste my time._

Kaiba's gaze narrowed. _Fine. _

Before beginning the duel they quickly established the rules. They agreed that accessories that were the same counted as one piece, eliminating the advantage of wearing multiple straps, to Kaiba's chagrin. They also agreed that it was for every 250 life points lost continuously, so if Yugi lost 150 life points in one of Kaiba's battle phases but 100 in the next that would count as a whole 250.

As soon as they finished their discussion Kaiba began his phase. Selecting a card, Kaiba placed Z-Metal Tank in attack mode. Since he already had XY-Dragon cannon on the field, the two cards combined to form XYZ-Dragon cannon raising its attack points by 600 enough to destroy Yugi's Summoned Skull.

Kaiba declared his attack, internally calculating the point loss, "300," he told the smaller boy in satisfaction, "What were the rules Yugi? For every 250 life points you have to remove a piece of clothing. Well, I think I met that wager." The CEO grinned, eager to humiliate his rival but his smile vanished when he realised the Spirit of the Puzzle was chuckling to himself.

"You forgot my facedown card, Kaiba," he leered, returning the brunette's arrogant smirk, "I activate my trap card, Spellbinding Circle, negating the effect of your attack."

Yugi didn't wait to start his turn, drawing a card from his deck he looked up at Kaiba smiling smugly.

"I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode," Yugi announced, "And I use Polymerization to fuse my dragon with Summoned Skull, summoning B Skull Dragon!" Placing the fusion monster on his field Yugi glanced over to Kaiba's facedown card. _Do I risk it? _He wondered.

Narrowed eyes met narrowed eyes.

"And since we're playing Duellist Kingdom rules Kaiba, I get to attack on the same turn. So I attack your XYZ- Dragon Cannon with my B Skull Dragon, deducting 400 life points," he held his breath, waiting for the CEO's response but relief filled him when the brunette scowled, marking off his life points on a sheet of paper beside them.

"I believe that's over 250 life points," Yugi added, as he watched him write in his new score.

Kaiba responded by looking up and glowering, but he soon straightened in his seat and with a level expression reached behind his head to undo the clasp of his necklace.

He placed the card locket down beside his discarded card and said curtly, "Is that the end of your turn?"

Yugi nodded, glancing at the cards on the field wondering what Kaiba was going to do. He now had no monsters on his field and only the facedown card.

Kaiba drew another card from his deck and for a moment his eyes flickered before he placed the card face up on the table.

"I summon Dragon Seeker," he announced before explaining, "And by summoning Dragon Seeker I activate its effect, destroying B. Skull Dragon!"

As Yugi discarded his card with a scowl Kaiba turned Dragon Seeker so it was on its side speaking as he did so, "I place Dragon Seeker in defence mode, and end my turn."

Yugi gazed over the field once more, smiling slightly he looked up at the smirking teen before him and chuckled softly under his breath.

"Kaiba I applaud you, I had no idea you had Dragon Seeker in your deck! Though I suppose I should have expected it," Yugi told him and stifled more chuckles when he saw how much Kaiba radiated with pride from the praise.

The moment was short lived though, as Kaiba quickly stiffened and told Yugi to hurry up with his turn, eyes intent and calculating as he looked at Yugi's side of the field.

Looking at his own cards Yugi scowled, all of his monster cards were weaker than Kaiba's Dragon Seeker however he saw a combination that would at least bring him somewhat closer to its attack points.

"I summon Silver Fang in defence mode and play the spell card Full Moon to boost his attack and defence points by 300, ending my turn."

"Wrong move Muto," Kaiba chided smugly flipping his facedown card, "I activate Stop Defence putting Silver Fang in attack mode, leaving your puppy vulnerable to my Dragon Seeker who I also switch to attack mode," His arms were raised in his excitement, his eyes fervid with the knowledge of his short-term victory. "Then I command my Dragon Seeker to attack Silver Fang!"

Yugi watched him with a small smile, knowing he should be irritated at the CEO's (Like a lot) small victory, but too amused by Kaiba's excitement to be annoyed. As Kaiba grinned to himself, Yugi leaned over and marked off his life points on the piece of paper.

As he wrote in the alterations Kaiba jeered, "That's 500 life points Yugi, double the amount we agreed on," leaning closer to Yugi he said softly in a mocking tone, "Heh I knew you were eager to strip for me Muto, but I didn't think you were this eager."

Yugi scoffed sitting up in his seat, "I think you're just hoping I'd want to strip for you, since no one else will." He smiled in satisfaction as Kaiba scowled and continued, "This doesn't change anything Kaiba. I'm still going to win."

Kaiba laughed, "Yeah why don't you say that after you fulfil your end of the bet." He raised an eyebrow at the Spirit almost suggestively but Yugi's only response was to tilt his chin upwards, despite the blush spreading across his cheeks.

The next few turns passed quickly, their life points dropping rapidly. After several turns they had both lost their shoes and socks while Yugi had lost his belt and his wrist bands and the KaibaCorp CEO had lost his silver armlets. The same brunette was also currently in the process of removing the many straps that laced his arms and legs after losing his monster to Yugi's.

He had removed the ones on his legs easily but was struggling with the straps on his arms and Yugi was growing impatient. The duel had been in full momentum; heated banter being thrown between the two and strategies being compiled to counteract the other in mere seconds. This pause in their battle was vexing, so finally in exasperation he offered to help the other boy.

"I don't need your help," the brunette replied crisply but after several more attempts at undoing the leather bands he threw his arms down in frustration.

Yugi sighed and ignored the dirty look Kaiba shot him, as he stood up and walked over to him. The other teen flinched when Yugi reached forward to undo one of the straps but small signals by Kaiba told the Spirit it was fine to proceed.

As he began undoing the highest strap, Yugi became painstakingly aware of another factor that was affecting his patience. The tension inspired in the duel wasn't just the kind that emerges from rivalry and competition but was one he was very familiar with, _especially_ when duelling Kaiba.

He knew he shouldn't be surprised, since he had engineered the whole situation, but the magnetic attraction that existed in their duels never failed to astound him. No other duellist could even comprehend the bond that formed between them while they duelled, how close their minds came together. It was one thing to know your opponent's strategies while duelling, but to feel like you knew them completely? That's what duelling Kaiba felt like to Yugi, every time. Also their duels were usually on larger fields, sitting close by each other at a table really gave Yugi the opportunity to appreciate how handsome the CEO was.

And he could see the 'tension' of the duel was affecting Kaiba too. He was avoiding looking at Yugi while he undid his straps, and there was a slight rosy pallor to his cheeks. With a cheeky glint in his eye Yugi gently ran his fingers along the gaps between the straps, laughing internally at Kaiba's sharp intake of breath and clenched fists.

After he unfastened the next strap he repeated the process, brushing his fingers along Kaiba's arm until he reached the next leather band. He did it again on the straps on Kaiba's other arm until the CEO turned his head, glaring at the spiky-haired boy furiously.

"Are you enjoying yourself or something? Next thing I know you'll want to help me with my pants," he spat in annoyance.

The Spirit leered, "So you think you're going to lose another 250 life points?"

Kaiba gritted his teeth, "You wish Muto, and it's my turn."

Yugi smiled at his blue-eyed rival before turning to walk back to his side of the table. He trailed his hand along the desk as he did so feeling his hand run over Kaiba's. The CEO snatched his hand back at the contact, but otherwise didn't comment on the action focusing his attention to the duel.

Yugi didn't bother to seat himself as Kaiba began his phase instead standing still facing away from the brunette. Kaiba's voice was level as he explained his move.

"…Blade Knight destroys you're monster, you lose 200 life points. You know what that means."

His words hung in the air for several seconds before Yugi turned and smiled at Kaiba, as though to say he did know what it meant- and he didn't mind. His score had been on 900, losing 200 meant he had reached a 250 mark.

Although the smile looked anything but challenging, the nature of it was and Kaiba knew it.

By showing acceptance of his present predicament he was solidifying his resolve. _It doesn't matter if I lose this turn, I will win the next._

Kaiba responded with a grin to undermine his own. Self-satisfied and mocking, _you're just enjoying this. _Yugi smiled privately, he was.

He hooked his fingers under the fabric of his black sleeveless shirt slowly pulling it over his head. As he did so his eyes never left Kaiba's, swimming in the intensity of his azure stare. To any other person Kaiba's expression would have seemed blank and unperceiving but to Yugi this was another part of knowing the other boy completely. He could see the excitement sparkling in the depths of cobalt blue.

The spell was broken when the piece of material was dropped to the floor and the small duellist returned to his seat, retrieving his hand once more.

They both remained silent while Yugi looked over the field of play. On Kaiba's side of the field he had Blade Knight, Vorse Raider and two face down cards, as well as a card face down in defence mode. Yugi on the other hand, had only one monster card remaining; Queen's Knight and no face down cards. His eyes lit up as he looked at the card he had drawn, mind already at work formulating a strategy. With King's Knight in his hand he could special summon Jack's Knight to the field and defeat Kaiba's Blade Knight. Hopefully his Knight cards would buy him time until he could draw a trump card.

Suddenly Kaiba's voice interrupted his busy thoughts, his tone sly and interwoven with deeper meaning, "Are you cold, Yugi?" he asked, one eyebrow raised and his mouth twisted upwards into a taunting smirk.

Yugi's brows furrowed, sensing some kind of innuendo before his eyes trailed downwards to his exposed chest, particularly to his hardened nipples. He feigned surprised when he recognised the source of Kaiba's comment but truthfully he was more excited by how Kaiba had noticed. Especially, since his tone indicated interest in what he was seeing.

Yugi sat back controlling his expression, "I may be a little cold, why?"

Kaiba moved forward a little watching Yugi through slanted eyes, his smile still jeering, "Are you always 'cold' when we duel?"

It was Yugi's turn to raise an eyebrow, mouth drawing apart archly, "Wouldn't you like to know," he said before laying his card face up in attack mode.

After using King's Knight's effect he summoned Jack's Knight and attacked Kaiba's monster, taking 300 points of damage. The CEO barely reacted as he wrote in the changed score except to sneer a little when he realised he now had the lower score. He was sitting on 650 life points while Yugi had 700. It was only a small margin, but both duellists knew the extra 50 points could make or break the duel.

Before Yugi could say anything Kaiba, stood up and stepped aside from the table. Seated, Yugi could appreciate how tall the brunette was and he didn't do much to hide his approving gaze, eyes wandering over the CEO's lean body. Excitement bubbled at the pit of his stomach at the prospect of the broad-shouldered teen removing his shirt, the tight cloth teasing Yugi's imagination.

But Yugi's eyes widened when Kaiba didn't raise his hands above his stomach. Instead he hooked his finger into the waistband of his pants and slipped his long legs out from them, neatly discarding the black trousers on the floor beside him before returning to his seat. It was only a few seconds before his lower body was concealed beneath the surface of the table and Yugi had barely enough time to truly capture the seductive imagery.

He sat frozen in premature excitement as the CEO began his turn but then gritted his teeth. Although Kaiba resumed the game as though nothing was amiss, it seemed to Yugi that his usual aura of arrogance had swelled in size. Yugi's frustration was only mounted when he noticed the corner of the brunette's mouth seemed to twitch as if he was trying to contain a smirk. Narrowing his eyes Yugi found himself only more determined to beat the stubborn teen, waiting for him to make his move.

"I attack Queen's Knight with Vorse Raider," Kaiba proclaimed, "You lose 400 life points." Leaning back in his chair his mouth twisted upwards into his trademark smirk, but this time Yugi was not interested in giving him a show.

Marking his score down as 300, Yugi stood up and took his pants off as casually as he could before sitting back down with a pout. Kaiba chuckled to himself, causing Yugi to glare in response before leaning forward to continue his turn.

"I place a card facedown and then I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon in Attack mode and flip summon Lord of Dragons in defence mode. I then activate The Flute of Summoning Dragon, which allows to summon two more dragons from my hand, and can you guess which dragons I summon Yugi?" he smiled at the smaller duellist confidently.

Yugi didn't answer, he didn't need to. They both knew he knew.

"I summon my Blue Eyes White Dragons in attack mode and that's not all Yugi! I activate my second spell card, Polymerization! Combining all of my Blue Eyes' to create the unstoppable Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" He laughed haughtily; eyes shining bright with zeal, "See if you can beat that, Yugi!" he boasted signalling the end of his turn.

Yugi stared open-mouthed at the field before him. In one turn Kaiba had seamlessly built an indestructible force of monsters. With Lord of Dragons on the field, no card effects could work against any of Kaiba's dragon type monsters and none of Yugi's monsters could defeat his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He could summon a stronger monster and attack his Vorse Raider but Yugi had no doubt that Kaiba's last face down card would protect his Vorse Raider from an attack. The Spirit of the Puzzle was caught between admiration and his own sense of self-preservation towards Kaiba's strategy.

Placing his hand over his deck, he put all his will into drawing a card that could turn the odds, knowing everything this game was meant to achieve depended on this turn. He drew the card slowly avoiding looking at it until he raised it to eye level.

Pot of Greed.

Two more chances.

He placed the card in the spell/trap zone orating as he did so and drew two more cards from his deck.

He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, putting all his faith in the cards in his hands. He could feel Kaiba's eyes staring into him. He knew what the CEO must be thinking; _there's no way he can beat my ultimate strategy. _But perhaps there was the slightest edge of doubt in his thoughts. A part of him that knew Yugi had wormed out of tougher situations before. Probably the same part that recognised Yugi as the tough, quick on his feet duellist he was.

Yugi looked at his hand, his whole body tense. Slowly he placed the two cards he had drawn into the spell and trap zone and let a small hint of smile emerge on his face.

"You know Kaiba, I respect you immensely and that was almost a flawless strategy," Yugi said, not masking the admiration he felt in his voice, "But it won't work."

Kaiba gagged, staring at his rival speechless. Yugi could see the brunette's mind at work trying to figure out how Yugi could possible dissemble his great plan.

Not giving him any longer to think it over Yugi flipped one of the cards, "I activate Brain Control and take control of Lord of Dragons for the duration of this turn"

Kaiba moved forward sharply; mouth agape, as Yugi removed his monster card from his side of the field onto Yugi's. The shirtless boy laughed inwards, Kaiba's expression reminding him of his first victory against the CEO, when he had against all odds summoned Exodia the Forbidden One.

"And I'm sure you understand what this means Kaiba. Your Blue Eyes is no longer resistant to cards effects!" the Spirit of the Puzzle sat back to mirror Kaiba's earlier confident pose, his smile equally smug.

Taking his last facedown card in hand, he looked over it with a small smile.

"As soon as I activate this card, its game over Kaiba," he told the other boy confidently.

"No, that's _impossible_," the brunette growled. He leaned across the table gripping it from both sides, visibly shaken, "My Blue Eyes is indestructible!"

"I know," Yugi said slyly.

Kaiba face tightened into a scowl, "No, I can't lose!"

"Well unless this duel is somehow stopped before I play my card, it seems highly likely," Yugi chuckled watching the other duellist with narrowed, challenging eyes.

Kaiba was frozen. Eyes livid with rage and frustration but underneath the surging blue, Kaiba's mind was still ticking and calculating.

Yugi's mouth curved into a wicked smirk as he began to orate his move, "I activate-"

Before he could finish his sentence Kaiba launched across the table crushing his lips against his. Yugi let out a surprised yelp before meeting the kiss eagerly, parting his mouth slightly to run his tongue along Kaiba's lips. The brunette took the opportunity to catch his tongue with his own and taste him properly, indulging in Yugi's scent with deep breaths. Not pulling away, Yugi placed the card on the table before raising his hand to grip the material of Kaiba's shirt. Twisting the fabric between his fingers, he leaned forward more into the kiss, completely overwhelmed by how Kaiba's lips felt against his. He spared one guilty thought to his other self before becoming completely captivated by Kaiba's lips. His heart was surging with many different emotions; apprehension, lust, joy, _need_.

As each kiss followed the other, the tall CEO began to manoeuvre so he was no longer standing over the table but beside Yugi's chair, slowly pulling Yugi up to stand. His kisses were evolving from being forceful, to becoming more decisive and with deeper intent. Yugi on the other hand met each kiss with an urgency derived from fear of the oncoming duels, every open-mouthed kiss communicating his concerns about Yami Marik and his shadow games.

Without speaking Kaiba challenged Yugi's perceptions, his kisses becoming slower and more patient, he would break away for few seconds to kiss the corner of Yugi's mouth, along his cheeks and against his neck. Gentle bites on his lips told him that his only concerns and thoughts should be of Kaiba. The CEO's lips and tongue moved methodically, each motion having a great amount of thought attached to it and Yugi was enthralled.

Without breaking apart Kaiba led Yugi backwards through his room until the back of his knees hit the end of Kaiba's bed. The broad-shouldered teen didn't waste a minute pushing Yugi forward so he landed softly onto the mattress, and in the small pause that came between them Yugi felt himself fall back to earth. Kaiba crawled over him as his mind buzzed, the brunette's eyes alight with desire and something akin to reverence. His mind was momentarily conflicted between wanting nothing more than to stare into Kaiba's beautiful blue eyes and to pulling away so he could ask Kaiba what and how much this meant to him. A part of him celebrated his plan's victory, while the other part worried over how this would end. However trapped under Kaiba's gaze, Yugi couldn't articulate any questions and didn't need to because Kaiba answered him with a hungry, possessive kiss that spoke on many more levels than words could.

Sinking deeper into the kiss, Yugi felt his eyes roll back in absolute pleasure before he broke away to bury his face into Kaiba's neck. Breathing in he revelled in the scent of Kaiba's cologne and the sweetness of his perspiration. His fingers were still gripping Kaiba's shirt tugging the fabric in frustration, while Kaiba teased him with light touches along his chest and against his nipples. They both panted heavily between kisses and their cheeks were touched with pink. Nevertheless becoming impatient Yugi nudged against him needily, engaging in several open-mouthed kisses despite being short of breath.

Suddenly the brunette pulled away from the smaller duellist beneath him to watch him with fervour in his eyes. Quickly he pulled his shirt over his head and thrust it behind him, gazing at Yugi with an unreadable expression. Yugi stared back in awe, regaling in the sight before him. He sat up from his position beneath the CEO, never breaking eye contact, and hesitantly reached out to touch Kaiba's naked torso. He knew how fragile and defensive Kaiba could be and didn't want to do anything that would make the other boy feel uncomfortable. But Kaiba surprised him by taking his hand and gently kissing the side of his palm before laying it against his rapidly beating chest.

His skin was cool to touch and for several seconds Yugi was just happy to run his hand gently over his upper chest. Slowly he moved along until he was ghosting his fingers down Kaiba's arm, recalling how only a short time ago he had done the same when he was undoing his straps. He bent down to lay tender kisses over the brunette's chest and shoulders until the CEO cupped his face and pulled him upwards for another kiss. The kiss was slow and sensual and the Spirit of the Puzzle felt himself relax, laying back once more.

They separated naturally, regarding each other with an unfamiliar contentment, and then Kaiba leaned down and gave Yugi a chaste kiss. Closing his eyes Yugi followed it with a deeper kiss, inviting Kaiba with parted lips. As they kissed, Kaiba lightly trailed his hands down Yugi's sides until they were resting on his hips slowly hooking his fingers into the fabric of his underwear.

Yugi tensed, up until this point, the Spirit of the Puzzle had surrendered all control to Kaiba knowing that the self-confident CEO would not be comfortable in a situation he wasn't in control of. But this was something Yugi felt he couldn't have control of either. So inhaling deeply to calm his nerves Yugi brought his had up to rest over Kaiba's. Not tearing away from his kiss he began to assist Kaiba in removing his briefs.

His underwear didn't even move below an inch before they heard several sharp taps at the door.

Dismissing the noise as being imagined at first, Kaiba continued to kiss him and slowly remove his shorts until the metallic sound was repeated once more and accompanied by Isono's voice, informing Kaiba, "Mr Kaiba sir, we're going to arrive at the next tournament location in fifteen minutes."

Kaiba growled in frustration, while Yugi looked at the door nonplussed saying to Kaiba with lowered eye lids, "Fifteen minutes, I think we have enough time." As he said it he traced patterns over Kaiba's shoulders but the CEO's only response was to snort and detach himself smoothly.

The tall brunette stretched as he stood up before moving around the room to retrieve his discarded clothes. Remaining on his bed, Yugi watched Kaiba dress in silence. He sat back down at the end of bed to fasten his multiple straps once more, doing so on his legs with practiced ease. Yugi continued to watch in fascination as he adjusted his straps so that they would fit over his arms before positioning them accordingly. Then pulling the ends of the straps they tightened around his biceps easily. The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle suddenly felt a little suspicious about Kaiba's trouble with them earlier, narrowing his eyes curiously.

When Kaiba tightened the last strap he stood up to grab his coat. While he slipped it on, Yugi moved to lie on his stomach, his head resting in one palm and his leg kicked up casually. He had no idea what to say, and although Kaiba didn't seem particularly bothered by their circumstances, the atmosphere still had an oppressive quality to it.

Striding over to the table they'd been duelling at, Kaiba collected his deck shuffling his cards thoughtfully. Suddenly he turned to Yugi and in a haughty tone said, "This isn't over."

Yugi couldn't resist teasing, "What 'isn't over', the duel or…." He raised one eyebrow suggestively.

"Hmph," Kaiba turned to walk towards the door, "I will defeat you, and Battle City will prove who really should be crowned the King of Games."

"We'll see, Kaiba."

Kaiba reached the door and opened it midway. Yugi felt his whole stomach drop as he watched the CEO about to walk away with all these thoughts and feelings left unanswered between them. But before he exited the room, the taller boy looked over his shoulder slightly, Yugi catching the hint of a smirk in his expression.

"Oh and Yugi," he began in his familiar conceited tone, "If your whole strategy depends on me being unable to call an obvious bluff, than you might as well give up now."

Yugi dropped his hand, watching the brunette leave the room with a self-satisfied smile. Not taking his eyes off the door, Yugi sat up mouth parted in wonder.

_Yeah, _Yugi thought, suddenly feeling unburdened,_ it definitely wasn't over_.

AN: _Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
